<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Riddance by Beautiful_and_Broken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529616">Good Riddance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken'>Beautiful_and_Broken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schooled (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, CB Likes Lainey, CB tries to change the past to change the future, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mild Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CB gets a chance to revisit the night of the talent show, the night Barry showed up and derailed his plan to tell Lainey he had feelings for her. What things will he do differently? And what impact will his decisions have on the future?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lainey Lewis/Charlie "C.B." Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another Turning Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes I wish I could go back to the “CB Likes Lainey” episode and change the ending, so I decided to write this fic to “fix” it in a way. It’s meant to take place after the “Moving On” episode. I don't want to give too much away, so I'll just shut up for now. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So make the best of this test and don't ask why </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope you had the time of your life." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~ Green Day, "Good Riddance" (1997) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~.~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>CB woke that fateful morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He lifted his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and pulled back the <em> Star Wars </em> comforter on his bed. Yawning, CB stood, stepped into his flannel bedroom slippers, and stumbled down the hallway to answer the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” he exclaimed, bumping his knee on a rather large speaker on his way. He held his knee and hopped into the living room. “How in the hell did that get there? I don’t have a--”</p><p> </p><p>CB froze, his eyes growing large, when he spied the blue blow-up couch in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“No way.” </p><p> </p><p>CB glanced around his apartment, noticing that the items he’d lost in the fire back in November had somehow been returned to him. He raced over to his entertainment center and ran his hands along the stereo system in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“My Sony three-disc CD player with bass boost!” He turned to his Super Nintendo and picked up the gray cartridge sitting on top. “And <em>Shaq Fu</em>! Oh, how I’ve missed you!” He spun around, his eyes falling on the double doors to his right. “My outdoor patio! What in the <em> hell </em> is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, the phone stopped ringing, and his answering machine picked up the call. CB slowly sauntered over to the machine, noticing it looked just like the one he used to have in his old apartment, the outdated one that still used microcassette tapes. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hi, you’ve reached CB. I'm not home right now but my answering machine is, so you can talk to it instead. Wait for the beep.</em> <em>BEEP! Just kidding, here’s the real beep!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The beep sounded, and CB waited with bated breath to see who could be calling him at such an early hour. Maybe he could pick up in time and ask how in the world he’d ended up back in his old apartment. It wasn’t April yet, so he knew it wasn’t a prank, though he had a sneaky suspicion that Glascott or Rick Mellor had something to do with it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>CB! Susan Cinoman here. I know it’s early and also a Saturday, but I just finished with the school beautification club and it was just me and Ed Morris again, but anyhoo… I have another brilliant idea on how you can ask Lainey out on that coffee date. Call me back, so we can discuss the details, mkay? Talk to ya later. Cinoman out!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The answering machine beeped again, and CB sank down the floor, his back running along the edge of his apartment door. He placed his head in his hands and raked his fingers down his face. </p><p> </p><p>Had he completely gone mad? Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? Did he drink some expired Snapple the day before? </p><p> </p><p>It seemed that CB had somehow teleported back to almost a year ago when he’d first confessed his crush on Lainey Lewis, a fellow teacher at William Penn Academy and now his best friend, to Susan Cinoman, the drama teacher. </p><p> </p><p>But how was that even possible? Time travel wasn’t possible. Despite the fact that CB was a huge fan of time travel TV shows and movies like <em> Quantum Leap </em> and <em> Terminator</em>, he knew that none of those were actually real. You couldn’t travel back in time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Could he? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>CB stood and raced over to the calendar on his fridge, staring blankly at the date at the top of the page - <em> May 1990-something</em>. It in fact was a year earlier, and CB had somehow traveled back in time, back to the very day of William Penn’s talent show. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered that night like it was yesterday, the night he’d asked Lainey out for coffee and she’d rejected him, suggesting they go out for a drink instead. He’d been so elated that he couldn’t contain his excitement as he walked with her toward his car - only to be disappointed when her ex-fiance Barry showed up and derailed his plans. </p><p> </p><p>After that night, CB had tried unsuccessfully to win Lainey’s affections for months, finally deciding several weeks ago to give up the fight for her and move on. She had found her soulmate in Barry, and CB figured it was no use continuing to pine for her with zero chance of reciprocation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> However... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The wheels in CB’s brain began to turn as he continued to stare at the date on the calendar. Although he’d told Wilma that he was over his crush on Lainey, he’d never truly gotten over his feelings for her. In that moment, he knew that fate had given him a second chance, a second opportunity to finally go out on that date with her. He knew that if he could win Lainey over before she had the chance to reconnect with Barry, she was certain to choose CB instead of her high-school sweetheart. </p><p> </p><p>After all, Barry was her past and CB had longed for so many days to be her future.</p><p> </p><p>And he knew <em>exactly</em> what he should do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think will happen at the talent show? Will CB win over Lainey? Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Fork Stuck in the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CB tempts fate at the talent show.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the remainder of the day, CB went about his usual Saturday routine. He ate Cookie Crisp cereal with milk for breakfast. He shaved. He watched his favorite Saturday morning cartoons. He went for a ride on his unicycle in the park. He even offered to walk his elderly neighbor’s dog, though the tiny Yorkshire terrier had never really taken a liking to him. He did every activity he could remember doing from that fateful day, hoping that he wouldn’t ruin his chances with Lainey later that evening by setting off another chain of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the time for the talent show rapidly approached, CB donned his light yellow oxford shirt and a red tie decorated with little cartoon musicians and rolled up the bottom of his sleeves. He pulled on his jeans and belt, giving himself one last glance in the mirror before taking a deep breath. He mentally prepared himself for the night ahead, going over the details of his strategy for how he would approach the moment with Lainey after the talent show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CB would park outside the rear of the building and ask Lainey out on a date prior to them leaving the auditorium. That way, they could exit the building out the back way instead of the front to avoid running into Barry. It was a simple plan, but one sure to bring about the results he desired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CB was so confident in his plan that he swaggered out to his Jetta and sang along to the radio the entire car ride to the talent show - even to that horrendous “Tubthumping” song, which had become increasingly impossible to rid out of one’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the night went on, CB quickly remembered something else about that evening that he’d forgotten - the absolute torture he had to face sitting through eleven acts of middle and high schoolers performing whatever talents they thought they possessed. However, he didn’t let it faze him; he happily smiled and applauded Philip Streiger’s rendition of Beethoven’s “Ode to Joy” on his out-of-tune violin as well as Jeff Ryan’s Irish dance routine. No matter how terrible the students sounded or performed, he knew that once Anna McCormack was finished singing Alanis Morissette’s “Ironic,” his plan would soon be put into action. Luckily, he'd managed to avoid Susan Cinoman and whatever devious scheme she had up her sleeve - for now at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time had finally come for Anna to perform her song, and as she walked anxiously out to the microphone on stage, CB glanced around the auditorium, looking for Lainey. He knew that she was about to appear and surprise her student with the encouragement she so desperately needed, but he didn’t see her anywhere amongst the crowd. He then gave Anna an enthusiastic two-thumbs up, waiting with bated breath to see if everything would pan out the same as it did one year prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An old man turned ninety-eight…” Anna began, somewhat uneasily, strumming her guitar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louder!” Ronnie Mund rudely yelled from the audience, and CB scoffed at him, turning back to Anna as she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a black fly in your Chardonnay…” she barely squeaked out, obviously shaken by Ronnie’s outburst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a death row pardon two minutes too late,” Lainey sang softly as she walked out in front of the audience and knelt in front of Anna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CB’s heart fluttered as his eyes fell upon Lainey. Well, all he could see was the back of her head, her long blond locks flowing down her back, but the sight of her nearly took his breath away. He sighed and smiled at her, more proud of her than ever; he could even smell the familiar scent of her floral perfume wafting toward him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring it home, baby,” Lainey finally said, watching her student belt out the rest of the lyrics with renewed confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lainey glanced back at CB and smiled, and he returned her gaze, the smile growing wider across his face. His heart almost leapt out of his chest; she was just as beautiful as he remembered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Anna continued to sing, Lainey took her place beside him, and CB knew it was time for him to start up the conversation they’d had that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he turned to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your gig?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turns out I already got one. God help me,” she answered, looking over at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you showed up for Anna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And for you, dummy…” Oh, how he loved it when she called him that. He'd come to regard it as a term of endearment. “I just didn’t want you thinking I don’t want to be a teacher even though I’m shockingly good at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it ironic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure anymore,” Lainey admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, they shared a look. THE look. The look that had sent his heart sailing over the moon one year ago. The look after which he knew he’d never be the same again. It was just as magical as the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CB smiled at her and then turned back to watch the remainder of Anna’s performance. He and Lainey both sang along to the tune, and he didn’t think he could ever be more elated in his life. He finally had his chance to set things on the right path, to finally be with Lainey, the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~.~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the talent show came to a close, CB waited for Lainey to congratulate Anna on a spectacular performance, just as he had before. He watched as she hugged her student and said goodbye before finally walking toward him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, goodnight, CB,” Lainey said, adjusting her shoulder bag. “Thanks for being a great friend this week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries,” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was it - his chance to ask her out before they headed outside. He gathered up his courage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow… unless you wanna grab that cup of coffee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cursed himself for saying “tomorrow” since the next day was Sunday. However, he’d said it a year ago and he didn’t want to screw anything up by saying something different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ten at night, dude,” she answered, and everything seemed to be flowing perfectly just as he remembered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” CB answered, giving her a solemn look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, let’s go drink, dummy.” She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Better!” He exclaimed, and she grinned at his enthusiasm, turning to head toward the main entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why don’t we head out the back?” CB ran in front of her, holding out his arms to block her path. “My car’s parked out that way… you know, in case you wanted to ride to the bar together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Lainey said with a surprised look on her face, but then smiled. “Yeah, that’s actually perfect. My car’s low on gas anyway. I spent an hour driving circles around the school trying to decide whether to go in or haul ass back to the TLA tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CB chuckled as they walked toward the rear entrance of the auditorium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you made the right choice in the end,” he said, the irony of his words not lost on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so too.” Lainey smiled shyly at him, and CB forgot to breathe, feeling almost lightheaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had she actually liked him in that way a year ago? Did Barry showing up that night only distract her from feeling something deeply for CB? He couldn’t be sure, but desperately wanted to find out if his theory was correct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence the rest of the way to his Jetta, and as CB opened the car door for her, his eyes darted around his surroundings. No sign of Barry or that obnoxiously-large station wagon in sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CB sighed and, despite his contentment, felt a pang tearing through his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped with all he had within him that he had made the right choice as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've always thought that Lainey had some sort of feelings for CB that night, judging from her actions, but quickly forgot about them when Barry showed up. I still hate the fact that she never followed up with CB after that night. Clearly, he was a choice then and she just completely shut him out. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and what do you think will happen at the bar? ~ Dazzy xxoo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time Grabs You by the Wrist, Directs You Where to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CB finally has his date with Lainey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take a Bahama Mama,” Lainey told the bartender when they’d reached the bar, taking an empty stool at the counter. “Extra rum please.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your friend?” The female bartender in a low-cut top smacked her gum as she spoke and raised her eyebrows at CB. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just take a beer, thanks,” CB replied and sat down on the stool beside his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing, hon.” The bartender looked him up and down, giving him a flirty wink.</p><p> </p><p>“The nerve…” Lainey rolled her eyes as the woman walked away to prepare their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I miss something?” he questioned, dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“She was clearly flirting with you, dummy,” she said, placing her shoulder bag on the floor under the bar stool. “And I think it’s pretty obvious that we’re here together, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah, we’re together. Right.” CB stumbled over the words, not fully believing what he was hearing. He was beginning to think he’d made the right choice after all if Lainey was already referring to them as being together this early into their date.</p><p> </p><p>“So… how was your Saturday?” Lainey began, placing a hand on his knee. She patted it lightly. “Do anything fun?”</p><p> </p><p>And thus, CB proceeded to have his “first” date with Lainey. </p><p> </p><p>After a few drinks and smalltalk, he had to admit it to himself; everything was working out brilliantly. It reminded him of the night they’d dined at Bistro de L’Amore back in his time - the night they’d seen <em> Eyes Wide Shut </em> together and shared two bottles of wine. He’d never had so much fun in his life, and he smiled fondly at the memory. Then, he frowned, realizing that night probably would never happen now since he’d just changed the course of the future. But, he thought to himself, at least he had this memory with Lainey to cherish.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, why don’t we get out of here?” Lainey asked after about two hours of drinking at the bar. She reached down to pick up her bag. She teetered slightly before catching her balance as she stood up. “Whoa, I think I’m a little too tipsy to drive. Would you mind driving me to my apartment instead of dropping me off back at school?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” CB said and helped her out to his car. He hadn’t had that many beers and felt he was sober enough to drive her back to her apartment -  if he took it slow.</p><p> </p><p>As they drove to her place, CB’s nerves began to rattle all the way to his bones. He knew he had to at least kiss Lainey before the night was over in order to ensure that he’d won her affections. However, he didn’t know if that would be appropriate, given her current state of inebriation. He didn’t want to take advantage of her, and then she’d probably never speak to him again. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I love this song!” Lainey reached over and turned up the dial on his radio until the volume almost blew out the speakers. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>You have so many relationships in this life. Only one or two will last. You go through all the pain and strife, then you turn your back and they're gone so fast…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Hanson? Really, Lewis? Don't you make fun of students who like them?” CB turned to her, watching her belt out the catchy tune, completely offkey, not even sure if she was reciting the correct words or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, dummy, and live a little,” she spat back at him and grabbed his shoulder. “Sing with me. Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” CB laughed, beginning to sing along with her. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop, ba du, yeah-e-yeah</em>!” </p><p> </p><p>Lainey almost screamed the lyrics and made gestures with her hands to emphasize each syllable. </p><p> </p><p>CB followed her the best he could, adding his own flavor to the movements, knowing he probably looked like a damned fool. But he didn’t care. He was having so much fun; he’d almost forgotten where he was or even <em> when </em> he was. He didn’t even realize that he’d pulled up to her apartment until he almost ran up on the curb.</p><p> </p><p>After he put the car in park, Lainey leaned over and rested her head on his right shoulder. CB looked down at her, and she stared up at him with those beautiful green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, CB,” she said softly, and he could smell the pineapple-laced-with-rum scent on her breath. “By the way, how did you know where I lived?”</p><p> </p><p>CB’s eyes grew wide with the realization that he’d had no clue where she lived a year ago. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, you told me at the bar?” he said, trying to cover himself, knowing she possibly wouldn’t remember everything they’d told each other that night anyway, especially since she’d been drinking. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh… right.” Lainey raised her head, a look of confusion crossing her features. “I must’ve forgot.” </p><p> </p><p>She then ran her hand along his thigh, making him almost jump out of his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna come up… you know, for a nightcap?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think I’ve had enough for tonight,” CB protested, her hand on his thigh feeling as heavy as an anvil. He could barely think straight, but knew it was the right decision in the end. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Her hand inched higher, and he thought he was going to lose his mind if she didn’t stop soon. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” CB yelped, another part of himself blatantly objecting to his decision. </p><p> </p><p>Just then, Lainey grabbed his face and planted a firm kiss to his lips. He immediately reciprocated, despite his better judgment, and she forced her tongue into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the best kiss; it was sloppy and messy and not to mention awkward, but CB couldn’t have cared less in the slightest. He was finally kissing Lainey, and his heart literally sang with every passing second.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” Lainey purred, pulling back, and crooked an eyebrow at him. “You sure you don’t want to come up now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, hell, yes, I do!” He said, instantly unfastening his seatbelt and exiting the car. </p><p> </p><p>Lainey laughed and did the same, running over to him the second she shut the car door. She yanked his hand, and they hurried up the flight of stairs to her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Lainey pushed him up against the back of the door, crushing her lips to his. CB wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled against her lips. Before he knew what was happening, they were making out on her sofa, her legs straddling his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this stupid tie,” Lainey whispered, almost breathlessly, as she loosened the knot at the top. She removed the tie from around his neck and tossed it into the kitchen. “I think I like it better off you anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Growling, CB returned his lips to hers, and she began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, her hands running down the planes of his chest. The feel of her soft hands on his body did things to him he couldn’t quite fathom, and he moaned loudly against her lips.  </p><p> </p><p>"If only those gossiping kids could see us now." Lainey then began to move against CB, grinding her center against his waist, the friction she created nearly driving him mad. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait… wait.” CB broke free of her lips and sighed. “Can you give me one quick sec?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sure,” Lainey said, slightly disappointed, and halted her movements against him. She dismounted him, and he stood, adjusting his erection, and headed toward the bathroom. “Don’t keep me waiting too long, Mr. Brown.”</p><p> </p><p>Trying to ignore the fact that she'd called him "Mr. Brown" and how incredibly sexy it was, CB slammed the bathroom door shut behind him and buried his head in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell was he doing? Lainey was drunk and clearly not in her right mind. He shouldn’t be doing this even if she was the one who came on to him. She was sure to regret it in the morning, and he didn’t know how he could ever live with himself if he went through with it. He quickly made up his mind, not wanting to prolong the wait any longer. He used the restroom the best he could given his current predicament and took a deep breath before heading back out to the living room to face her. </p><p> </p><p>As he entered the living room, CB’s mouth fell wide open at the sight before him. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, Mr. Brown…” </p><p> </p><p>Lainey was completely nude on the sofa. He almost fainted as his eyes took in the dangerous curves of her body, her long blond hair flowing down her back in waves. </p><p> </p><p>“Care to join me?” She seductively ran her fingers along the cushion beside her.</p><p> </p><p><em> To hell with reason</em>, CB thought and nodded like a madman. </p><p> </p><p>He practically flew to her, and she pushed him down on the couch, straddling his hips once again. She quickly unfastened his belt and jeans, and before he knew it, Lainey was making love to him. He found her lips, her neck, her breasts, every inch he could manage to capture with his lips, thinking he could never feel as complete as he did in that moment. The feel of her heat wrapped around him was driving him senseless, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The loud moans Lainey was making did nothing to help the situation either. </p><p> </p><p>After several minutes, CB couldn’t hold on any longer and allowed himself to finally let go, calling out her name with one last groan against her chest. Lainey kissed his forehead, pulling him flush against her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that was interesting," she finally said.</p><p> </p><p>"It was," CB agreed, gazing lovingly into her eyes. It was the possibly the best sex he'd ever had, not that he'd had it that much in the past. "But good, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely, Mr. Brown." She devilishly smirked at him. "You're definitely getting an A."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Maybe I should aim for an A plus next time?" CB smiled, kissing her sweetly on the neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you're confident there's going to be a next time, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's not?" </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say that." Lainey flashed him the most beautiful smile before they both burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>And there it was. CB had succeeded in changing his fate. Lainey was finally his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, it happened. How do you think it will affect the future? Thank you for reading as always. ~ Dazzy xxoo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. So Make the Best of This Test and Don't Ask Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CB wakes up in the future... and things have changed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>CB woke with a start that next morning, only one thought on his mind - Lainey. He reached over and felt the sheets for her, but the bed was cold, and he figured it had been for quite some time now. Some part of him wondered if the whole time travel thing had only been a dream, if he’d only imagined his time with Lainey. </p><p> </p><p>He frowned and plastered his back against the surface of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed heavily and placed a hand to his forehead, his mind reeling at the fact that it had all felt so real. He could recall every detail of their time together, the way it felt to kiss her, to make love to her, even the smell of her skin. How could it have possibly been all a dream? </p><p> </p><p><em> Wait a minute</em>, he thought, his eyes widening with the realization. <em> This is still my old apartment!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Jumping out of bed, CB glanced around the room in disbelief. If he were still in his old apartment, that could only have meant one thing - it hadn’t been a dream after all! He had in fact spent the night with Lainey and changed the course of the future. He must have gone back home after spending the most magical evening of his life making love to Lainey - several times in fact. He couldn’t remember exactly how many times; he’d lost count after the first two encounters. </p><p> </p><p>The smile bloomed across CB’s lips, and he thanked whatever gods were listening that he’d been given this second chance to be with Lainey. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve it, but he vowed to make the best of it, to make Lainey the most loved and cherished woman on Earth. He would do anything in his power to make her happy both now and forevermore. He couldn’t wait to see her again, so he could tell her just how loved she truly was.</p><p> </p><p>Strutting into the kitchen, careful to avoid the large speaker in the hallway this time, CB put on a pot of coffee and poured himself a bowl of Cookie Crisp cereal. As he waited for the coffee to brew, he merrily chomped on his cereal, but then realized he hadn’t added any milk to his breakfast yet. He went to open the fridge, and that’s when his whole world changed for the second time. </p><p> </p><p>CB peered at the calendar on the fridge, and his jaw fell open. The bowl of cereal crashed to the linoleum floor, scattering the tiny cereal cookies in all directions across the tile. </p><p> </p><p>It was March 1990-something. CB had somehow ventured back to the present. </p><p> </p><p>He blinked furiously, hoping by some miracle that the date would change, that he would be transported back to that weekend in May a year ago. However, to his dismay, the calendar had not changed; he had in fact traveled back to the future.</p><p> </p><p>CB grit his teeth and ran his hands through his hair. It must have all been a dream then, but he had to wonder - how in the hell was he still living in his old apartment? Didn’t it burn down back in November? Something was definitely wrong. Very, very wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Then, CB’s head shot straight up. Hadn’t he changed the course of the future? Was the reason why he was still in his old apartment because he hadn’t organized the annual faculty Friendsgiving? That meant his apartment never burned down - and he’d never lived with Lainey for two solid months afterward. </p><p> </p><p>But wouldn’t he have remembered? Wouldn’t he have new memories of events that had occurred over the past ten months? All he could remember was what he’d experienced in his former timeline. CB was seriously considering the fact that maybe he was going mad after all.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing back at the calendar, CB realized that the present day was a Tuesday, and he needed to get dressed for work right away or he would be late. After quickly dressing, he poured himself a travel mug of coffee and decided to clean up the spilled cereal when he returned home in the afternoon. He ran out to his Jetta and cranked the engine, speeding off toward William Penn Academy. </p><p> </p><p>On the way to school, CB’s mind raced with all the possibilities that could await him when he arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Was he still a teacher there? Was he properly prepared for his lessons that day? </p><p> </p><p>He remembered that his students’ original poems were due that morning, but he had absolutely no clue how things would be now. If not, he figured, he’d just have the students read whatever novel they were studying quietly to themselves while he tried to wrap his head around this whole new timeline. </p><p> </p><p>But what ran foremost in CB’s mind was Lainey. </p><p> </p><p>What happened after that night in her apartment? Were they together in this timeline? Was she still teaching at William Penn? Did she ever reconnect with Barry? </p><p> </p><p>He only wished he could remember, but when he tried, everything became foggy and glazed over as if it were hidden from him behind a veil. His nerves began to overwhelm him to the point that he was almost shaking as he steered his car into the faculty parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>CB grabbed his brown satchel and coffee mug and stepped out of his car. Several students passed by him as he headed up the concrete stairs to the entrance, and he made it a point to wave and say hello to them to keep up some sense of normalcy. </p><p> </p><p>However, the students only gave him dirty looks or quickened their steps when they saw him. It was almost as if his students were afraid of him, and just the thought of it made CB incredibly sad. </p><p> </p><p>Did his students not like him? Was he not a happy-go-lucky teacher anymore? Had he changed that much in the past ten months?</p><p> </p><p>As he entered the double doors, CB spied Rick Mellor polishing one of the many trophies in the school’s display case. He sighed and hurried over to greet him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Tuesday to you, Rick!” CB exclaimed. “Polishing the ole Jenkin Cup, I see. Hey, shouldn’t that be in Glascott’s office?”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re finally speaking to me again, eh?” Rick replied, placing the trophy back in its rightful place. “Did you take your happy pills this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, why wouldn’t I be speaking to you?” CB questioned him, wondering why he wouldn’t want to speak with Rick. They had become great friends since CB started teaching at William Penn several years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, CB!” Rick answered, throwing his hands up. “Don’t act like you don’t know. You’ve been moping around here for months now ever since you and Lainey…”</p><p> </p><p>“Since Lainey and me… what?” CB’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his heart falling in his chest. He grabbed the collar of Rick’s polo shirt and got right up in his face. “What happened with Lainey, Rick?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know damn well what happened,” Rick said, removing CB’s hand from his shirt. “Besides, I don’t have time for this nonsense. I have dodgeballs that need inflating and I need to get my morning frog squats in before first period.”</p><p> </p><p>Rick turned to head toward the gymnasium, but CB ran in front of him to block his path, wanting to test out another of his worries.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Julie?” CB blurted out. “Everything still going well with you two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Julie?” Rick looked dumbfounded. “Oh, you mean, Toby Murphy’s aunt. Well, we go to the same gym, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, you’re not dating?” CB asked, his heart racing. Did his actions in the past affect Rick’s love life as well?</p><p> </p><p>“No, why would we be dating? I barely even know her other than as a parent of one of my students.” Rick exasperatedly pushed past CB. “I think you need to visit the nurse, CB. Something’s really gotten into you today.”</p><p> </p><p>CB stood motionless in the hallway, watching Rick as he hurried toward the gym. </p><p> </p><p>The nurse? If Rick never started dating Julie, that meant she never became the nurse at William Penn. That also meant CB never showed his class the movie <em> Rudy</em>, which in turn meant Rick never connected with Julie over Toby playing football. </p><p><br/>
<em> What have I done? </em> CB thought as he began to trudge down the hall. <em> And what in the hell happened between Lainey and me? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think happened between CB and Lainey? Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's Not a Question, But a Lesson Learned in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CB finds out how his decisions in the past impacted his relationship with Lainey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Completely distraught over learning the news regarding Rick and Julie, CB headed toward his classroom. As he crossed the threshold, everything seemed to be in its place, except the fact that the desks were in rows. He specifically remembered placing them in a circle before he’d left yesterday, so that his students could share their original poems. </p><p> </p><p>But that was in his former timeline. Had everything just completely turned upside down?</p><p> </p><p>Then, CB heard a familiar laugh coming from the classroom across the hall. He set down his satchel and travel mug on the top of his desk and followed the sound - the laugh he’d come to regard as one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. </p><p> </p><p>The second he entered the music room, he saw her, sitting behind her desk, laughing and carrying on with someone on the phone. She was absolutely breathtaking, more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, and her cheeks had a certain glow about them that he couldn’t quite remember from before. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I gotta go,” Lainey said to whoever was on the phone and sat up in her chair. “Talk to ya later… okay… love you too… bye.”</p><p> </p><p>She practically slammed down the phone and turned her head toward him. CB wondered briefly who she could have been talking to.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I help you with, Mr. Brown?” Lainey asked, not even meeting his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just so good to see you, Lainey,” CB managed to say despite the fact that he was almost on the verge of tears, wondering what could have happened between them since that night in May. </p><p> </p><p>They were best friends after all… <em> oh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, save the pleasantries, CB. What do you need?” Lainey rolled her eyes and gave him a death glare. </p><p> </p><p>“Just wanted to see you. That’s all.” CB felt his heart break in his chest at her harsh words. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, I think we saw enough of each other last May. Don’t you think?” She stood up, and CB almost fainted when he spied the large swell of her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Lainey, you’re… uh, um… <em>pregnant</em>,” CB said, completely astonished. </p><p> </p><p>Who was the father? The baby definitely couldn't be his. Could it?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, believe me, you don’t have to remind me.” She scoffed and waddled around the perimeter of her desk. “The little tyrant is doing somersaults on my bladder, so if you’ll excuse me, I need to head to the restroom before the first bell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lainey…” He grabbed hold of her arm to keep her from leaving. “Who’s the father? Tell me please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you know good and well that Barry is the father!” Lainey pried his hand off her. “Will you please get over your obsession with me once and for all? We shared one amazing night together and that’s it. I’m sorry, CB, but you know I’m a married woman now. If you keep this up, I may have to go to Ball!”</p><p> </p><p>And with those final words, Lainey turned on her heel and strode out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>CB stared down at the floor, unable to move, his whole world shattering around him. He finally crumpled to his knees and placed his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. </p><p> </p><p>He had changed the course of the future indeed, but not in the way he’d originally intended. He and Lainey had only spent one night together and had never become best friends. She was now married to Barry, and they were expecting their first child. </p><p> </p><p>CB never helped her ace her first academic test. He never helped her with the production of <em> The Lion King. </em>They never lived together after his apartment burned down - it actually had never even burned down at all. He never bought her that Beanie Baby. They also never shared that night together at Bistro de L’Amore before Valentine’s Day. </p><p> </p><p>CB was beside himself with grief. How could he have let his selfish actions ruin his life and basically the lives of those he cared about most - all because he wanted to be with Lainey? He had to go back and change it; he couldn’t live with himself knowing that this was the reality he’d have to accept for the rest of his life. He just couldn’t do it. It was too painful.</p><p> </p><p>CB stood up on wobbly legs and made his way down the hall to Wilma’s classroom. He just knew she could talk some sense into him and maybe tell him what he could do to fix all of this. </p><p> </p><p>“Wilma! I need your help--” CB froze when he walked into Wilma’s classroom. </p><p> </p><p>The lab tables had been replaced with computer desks, and the woman sitting at the table in front of the room was definitely not Wilma. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Mr. Brown, may I help you with something?” The kind woman asked, standing up from her chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Ms. Howell?” CB scratched the back of his head nervously, already knowing the answer to his question. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you mean, the new biology teacher?” The woman gave him a glimmer of hope, and he nodded in response. “She was fired a while ago, remember? Her classroom was turned into this computer lab.”</p><p> </p><p>CB burst out laughing into hysterics and pulled at the ends of his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, she’s not here! Why should I even be surprised? My life has all gone to shit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mr. Brown, are you okay?”  </p><p> </p><p>CB ignored the unfamiliar teacher and took off running down the hall, the students quickly parting to allow him passage. He headed toward the only person he knew could help him now. He sprinted straight into Glascott’s office and shut the door behind him, plastering himself against the surface of the door. His breaths became increasingly labored, and he could hardly think straight. </p><p> </p><p>“CB, is everything okay? Hey, what’s going on?” John Glascott, dressed in his usual blazer and sweater vest, stood up from his desk and walked over to meet him. </p><p> </p><p>“Lainey’s pregnant…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“And married to Barry Goldberg…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware of that too.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Rick and Julie never…”</p><p> </p><p>“Never what? And who’s Julie?”</p><p> </p><p>“And Wilma was fired…”</p><p> </p><p>“You were there when I did it, CB. She was performing dangerous experiments in her classroom in front of the students, remember? And you took it before the Board and we had to let her go.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was my fault she was fired?” CB asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, not technically your fault, but you did bring it to everyone’s attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it was my fault.” He felt his heart breaking all over again. He never had the chance to connect with Wilma, and she'd never become one of his dear friends.</p><p> </p><p>“CB, seriously, you’re scaring me.” Glascott placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off and get some rest? I’ll call in a sub to cover your classes.”</p><p> </p><p>CB had to get out of there and fast. It was all just too overwhelming. He felt he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… maybe some rest is just what I need.” CB nodded in agreement, and Glascott patted his shoulder assuringly. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now go ahead and head on out of here,” Glascott said, walking back toward his desk. “It’s time for my Kraft Singles break.”</p><p> </p><p>Without even saying goodbye to his boss, CB ran straight for the school’s entrance and out to his Jetta. He sped off toward his apartment, not sure how he could ever fix all of this - if he could even fix it at all - and never looked back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow. Lainey and CB only had one night together and then she chose Barry anyway. Please don't hate me! We have one chapter left. It can only get better, right? Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's Something Unpredictable, But in The End It's Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CB wakes up the next day to a revelation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I get knocked down, but I get up again. You’re never gonna keep me down…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>After somewhat of a sleepless night, CB sat straight up in his bed to the sound of a familiar tune. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed and stared wide-eyed at his alarm clock. It was the new one he’d purchased after his apartment had burned down in November, the one he'd always set to play the radio to wake him up in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>If his alarm clock was new, that could have only meant one thing… it was all a dream. Or <em> nightmare </em> considering all that had happened. </p><p> </p><p>CB practically jumped out of bed and ran into his living room. His new couch was there, the one Rick Mellor had given him to replace his old one. His new TV was there, a gift from one of his students’ parents. Even the yellow “Swony” boombox Lainey had given him on Thanksgiving was positioned on a low shelf. Everything seemed to be back in its rightful place. </p><p> </p><p>After what could have possibly been the worst nightmare of his life, CB performed several cartwheels through his living room. He had never been so happy to learn that his old apartment had in fact burned down. Definitely ironic, as Alanis Morissette would say.</p><p> </p><p>Hurrying to head off to work, CB didn’t even bother with breakfast or coffee. He threw on a button-up shirt, a matching tie, and cargo khakis, racing to his Jetta to see if everything on the other end of the timeline was still a reality.</p><p> </p><p>Once he parked his car at school, CB virtually leapt up the steps to William Penn’s main entrance, bidding good morning to many of his students as they crossed paths with him. They all replied back with smiles and friendly waves, and it made CB’s heart soar to know that he was still highly regarded by his students.</p><p> </p><p>As he entered the lobby, CB spotted Rick Mellor. He was polishing one of the trophies just as he had in his dream. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Rick!” CB hurried toward him, sweeping him up in a bear hug. “It’s so great to see you again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, CB,” Rick said, a little uneasily, but hugged him fiercely, slapping him firmly on the back. “I didn’t know you cared that much, but it’s great to see you too, buddy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I must’ve taken my happy pills this morning, right?” CB replied as he pulled back, knowing Rick probably wouldn’t get his joke.</p><p> </p><p>“What I suggest you take in the morning is some vitamin B12 followed by some intense frog squats,” Rick said. “That’ll keep you going all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be sure to get right on that, Rick!” CB called back to him, racing down the hallway to Wilma’s classroom. </p><p> </p><p>“And don’t forget to stretch afterward - for safety!” He heard Rick add as he headed into the biology lab, and CB shook his head. Some things never changed. </p><p> </p><p>“Wilma!” CB sighed when he saw her familiar form standing at the head of the classroom. “You are a sight for sore eyes!”</p><p> </p><p>He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle, lifting her off the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, CB?” She protested, trying unsuccessfully to swat his hands away.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He didn’t let her action faze him. He was just so happy to learn that she wasn’t fired - and that it wasn’t his fault.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in the middle of my morning tutoring.”</p><p> </p><p>CB glanced around the classroom, noticing several students were watching their exchange from behind the lab tables. One of the girls, Becky, giggled into her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, sorry to interrupt.” CB set Wilma’s feet back on the ground again and turned to leave, bowing in her direction. “Sorry, Ms. Howell. I’ll let you get back to it.”</p><p> </p><p>As he backed out of the science classroom, CB ran smack into someone from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry - Julie?” His eyes went wide with shock, but ultimate relief.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, CB. No worries.” Julie smiled at him, and he returned her smile with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>He watched for a brief moment as she walked toward Rick, who was still polishing his trophy. They shared an embrace and a stolen kiss, and CB’s heart became so full; he thought it might burst with happiness.</p><p> </p><p>But then, he remembered. </p><p> </p><p><em> Lainey</em>.  </p><p> </p><p>CB slowly sauntered toward her classroom, not knowing exactly how he should proceed. Rick, Julie, and Wilma’s timelines were all back to normal, but he wasn’t sure if Lainey would still be the same as he'd left her. </p><p> </p><p>As he neared her classroom, he saw her, sitting at her desk just as she had been in his dream, except she wasn’t on the phone. It never ceased to amaze him how spectacularly beautiful she was. </p><p> </p><p>He gently knocked on the door frame of her music room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Lainey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she said dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>Lainey looked incredibly unhappy, but CB knew just what to do to turn her frown upside down. He strutted out in front of her and showed off some of his breakdancing moves he’d always bragged about to her - walking on his hands and even doing a backflip into a split. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, Lainey! That was my money move right there,” he said, a little upset that she didn’t even once crack a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m just kinda having the worst day ever.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s intense. What’s wrong?” CB wondered briefly if it had anything to do with Barry.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilma’s a better singer than me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the worst day ever?” He questioned, remembering the worst day he’d ever had, and it was just yesterday - the day he thought he’d lost her forever in more ways than one. He relaxed once he realized her being upset had nothing to do with Barry.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get it. I’m the one who had a band. I’m the one who once opened for Terence Trent D’Arby. I should be the best,” she said, frustratedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, just ‘cause Wilma’s a great singer doesn’t make you any less of a great singer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but she’s <em> so </em> good. It’s like...” She made a wowed expression to emphasize her point. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, seems like you have two choices right here. You can either be jealous or petty--”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, I guess I’d go with jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that wasn’t the choice. Those were both in the first choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the second choice?” Lainey asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“You can get over all this stuff, apologize to Wilma, and continue with your great friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, CB.” She glanced down, finally relenting.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” CB said, walking toward her classroom door.</p><p> </p><p>As he crossed the threshold and headed across the hall to his classroom, he took one last, lingering glance at her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Lainey Lewis,” he whispered, knowing she couldn’t possibly hear him. “And I will love you… always.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and made his way into his room to prepare his English lesson for the day. </p><p> </p><p>CB knew in his heart that things were exactly the way they were meant to be. He had to take his own advice - get over all this stuff and continue with the great friendship he shared with Lainey. He and Lainey were meant to be friends, best friends who had shared so many fond memories together. He knew he couldn’t be jealous and petty; he could never trade those memories for just one night alone with her, only to ruin the friendship they could’ve shared. </p><p> </p><p>One the other hand, though, if she ever developed feelings for him beyond the boundaries of their friendship, he would gladly seize the opportunity. Ultimately, it was up to her; the ball was in her court now. After all, the greatest relationships grow out of the best friendships, right?</p><p> </p><p>But, he figured, her friendship would have to do for now. And CB finally accepted it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, boy, this broke me to write. I’ve always wondered what would’ve happened if Barry hadn’t shown up that night of the talent show. Would CB and Lainey have gotten together that night? Would it have ended up like the alternate reality in this fic? </p><p>While I’d like to believe that CB and Lainey should have been together all along, they wouldn’t have shared all those wonderful memories we’ve been able to witness on the show. Their relationship wouldn’t have blossomed into the awesome friendship it is now. No matter how much I want them together, I’m glad that they’ve had the opportunity to become such good friends. </p><p>Now, as this fic said, the ball is in Lainey’s court now, and I just know that once (if) she develops feelings for him, CB will jump at the opportunity to be with her. They already know each other so well; it would be as easy as breathing for them. We’ll just have to wait and see, I guess. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo</p><p>Twitter: @dazzledbyjake<br/>Tumblr: @cb-lainey-schooled</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>